User talk:Toji-san
Energy X (talk) 07:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) .gifs Interesting edits. However, I'd prefer if you didn't name them like that, considering that is reserved for moves seen in games. Instead, you could name what we have so far, like "Candice's Abomasnow Blizzard.gif". Still, continue on. Energy ''X'' 09:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hm, you may be able to search through articles; like Abomasnow, you can look around and see if it is Morana's Abomasnow or Candice's Abomasnow (the latter is correct). If that isn't good enough, I guess you could upload the gifs and have someone identify them for you. Energy ''X'' 10:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) For now, if in doubt, it would be best to write which Pokémon uses the move, at least (like "Abomasnow's Blizzard.gif").Energy ''X'' 22:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Bulbapedia images It is NOT allowed to copy images from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:15, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Images While it is fine of you to add those .gif files, it is not fine to replace them with game images. Being said, if there is a game image inside the infobox, just place the .gif elsewhere, as seen here. For the infobox is reserved for game images, primarily. Energy ''X'' 09:18, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :It would be better if it was "Cynthia's Garchomp" instead of "Cynthia's garchomp". Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) If you ask this user, she'll give you advice on better names. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Good, your learning but the image you just uploaded needs to be bigger. Have a look around the wiki to see what size of images are needed here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::You've done a good job but, the images need to be bigger. Something like, 1000x500, around that anyway. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:54, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Images are better but the names of them could've been better and the last one wasn't that great because of the fuzziness. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:03, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::I can't delete since I'm not an admin. Ask this user, he'll delete the pictures you want deleting. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::http://www.online-image-editor.com/, this site may prove useful when converting images from .jpg to .png. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:04, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Your welcome, nice to see users who are committed to here. If struck, ask an admin. They won't bite. :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It's best advised if you change your images to .png Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:11, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Images Just wantrd to know that you aren't copying images from Bulbapedia. Some images seem to have a lot of common with the ones of the Bulbapedia images, also with the size of pixels like File:Blue's Blastoise Hydro Pump.png.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :You know copying from Bulbapedia is not allowed. I have already warned you about it earlier on your talk page. This will be another and last warning. Do not copy from Bulbapedia, it is NOT allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) That might have been but there are several images that are very similair to the images on Bulbapedia like the image itself, the size of the image and the file size. If you take the images yourself, some of them should be different. Also, most of the images should then be 1280x720 and not like 340/360x240 or something like that or 800x450. Because most of them are then copied from Bulbapedia. If that is the case, you can't fool me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Try to take pictures in different positions, at least. Energy ''X'' 11:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) It is just there is a clean policy against Bulbapedia images, not being harsh. Also I didn't say you copy all the images you upload, I do check them but if there is not something wrong with it, I won't do anything.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I know that and I do very appreciate that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Remove what? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I get what you mean. It does that when your trying to upload and edit at the same time someone is editing in the place your editing and uploading their edit at the same time as you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:38, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Manga Huh, why didn't you tell us you'd be doing Diamond & Pearl chapters? At least we could've given you tips, like not copying textual content from Bulb. Energy ''X'' 08:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :You copied it from Bulba. I checked. WORD FROM WORD. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Best to do that. Use a site called Mangahere to read the manga and upload the about 12 pages from it too of each chapter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I reviewed the plots and it seems you just changed few words. It is not how this works. Just saying you should write your own plots for originality. And, well, the images are "wrong", in sense that there are "extensions" at the bottom of the image which shouldn't appear. Anyhow, I'd strongly advise that you at least read how others have made the other chapters, so you can get the idea of how the article should look like. Energy ''X'' 09:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC)